


Family

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Jim to have a nervous breakdown. Blair invited everyone over for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Family  
by PattRose

Summary: Who are Jim and Blair’s family? 

 

“What do you mean you asked my dad and brother over for Christmas Eve and Christmas day?” Jim barked. 

“I mean exactly what I said. I invited them for dessert on Christmas Eve and Christmas dinner,” Blair replied. 

“And they accepted?” Jim asked, somewhat shocked. 

“Yes, they both said they were looking forward to it,” Blair said. 

Jim sighed and shook his head. “The only thing they’re looking forward to is coming over and giving me shit about you and I being together.”

“I don’t agree,” Blair said, firmly. 

“Blair, I thought we were just going to celebrate Christmas together this year,” Jim guessed wrong. 

“The more I thought about it, the more I realized we needed to have family here. So, I also invited my mom, Simon and Daryl. I hope you don’t mind. They are all family to us,” Blair pointed out. 

“You swear that my dad and my brother aren’t going to be asses?” Jim asked. 

Blair smiled at his lover. “Jim, no one can swear how anyone is going to act. They just seemed pleased to be asked, so I figured it was a good thing. If they are rude, we can ask them to leave. But I truly believe that family belongs together during the holidays. Stop worrying so much.”

“Okay, but if this backfires, you are never hearing the end of it,” Jim warned. 

“I’ll take that chance for family sake,” Blair said, happily. 

“Thanks, Chief.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“I know you do. I love you back,” Jim said sounding almost reassured. 

“Now, let’s plan the menu,” Blair said, as he got up to get the tablet and pen. 

The end

Christmas Eve  
by PattRose

Summary: Jim is really into the holiday spirit. NOT. This is a follow up piece to Family. 

William and Steven were coming for Christmas Eve dessert. Jim was a nervous wreck. He still couldn’t believe that Blair had invited them over for dessert that night and Christmas day dinner, without asking him. Jim knew that his dad didn’t approve of his lifestyle, so why did he agree to come over? 

Blair had made homemade eggnog, apple cider and ginger snap cookies and nothing was cheering Jim up. Blair was starting to second guess his superseding and bossing Jim around. (He usually liked bossing Jim around.)

Blair walked over to Jim and said, “I’m sorry.”

Jim looked surprised and asked, “For what?”

“For asking them over and making you so nervous. I didn’t know it was going to make your life so miserable.”

“I’ll be fine. They’re here. They’re getting off the elevator right now.”

Blair looked the loft over once more to be sure that everything looked good. Blair then realized he was nervous too. 

They knocked and Jim opened the door to two smiling faces standing there. “Hello, Jimmy, Merry Christmas. Are you going to ask us in?”

“I’m sorry, come in. Welcome to our home,” Jim said as he stood aside for them to enter. 

William hugged Jim and then hugged Blair. “Thank you for asking us over for dessert tonight and dinner tomorrow night. We were so happy to hear from you, Blair.”

Jim just stood there in shock. Steven hugged his brother and then Blair. “Merry Christmas, Blair.”

“Thank you,” Blair said, surprised as Jim was. 

“The loft smells fantastic, Blair. Did you make the cookies and eggnog?”

Blair smiled. “I made the cookies and Jim made the eggnog.”

“Is it my recipe, Jimmy?” 

“Yeah, Dad, it is.”

“I’m ready for some dessert,” William said, happily and this made Jim smile for the first time that night. 

He and Blair both realized that life was going to be fine. They were used to them now. Changes take time. 

The end


End file.
